


Finiel - Wild Craving

by hrysti_howl



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: AU, Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cravings, F/M, Family, Future, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl
Summary: Giel accordingly started making breakfast for her husband, but still intervened for her twins in his womb constantly wanted to eat very humiliated.
Relationships: Finis Everglot/Original Female Character(s)





	Finiel - Wild Craving

(Warning of this fanfiction contained fetish male pregnancy, if you do not want to see it, then do not read it!)

March 20th, four months ago at the morning breakfast, in the emerald kitchen inside the Everglot mansion. Cooking on a technological cooktop above the table among the shelves lower and upper, it was Lady Gielintos Everglot. She rather heats one green chicken leg on the pan for her whimsical husband, Lord Finis Everglot, for whom he stands over an elongated table on the underside with multi-legged columns on the floor and shaky chairs. However, his fat belly and short legs, which were eventually hidden above the kitchen table, were covered, and he could not sit on a chair, as he could rather wait when his wife had already cooked this chicken, which it would taste more delicate than he suspected. He was not patient for a moment.

“Giel! you have already finished preparing me breakfast in every minute!” Lord spoke in contempt. “But I'm rather late for work in five minutes since you are much slower cooking! I'll be starving!”

“Almost a minute, my darling, let me knead the chicken on the other side so that it is not get burned properly.” Giel politely assured. 

“But I do not have time on your terms, I can no longer stand so much at the table when I am still pregnant!” Lord Finis said sternly. When his wife politely tilted her head and looked seriously at him with her dubious look. “Or you still didn't respect yourself that our babies are starving too much at me?”

Lord Everglot moved away from the table closer, whimsically holding onto his back among his large belly, which had twins inside him during pregnancy. For the last moment, Giel looked carefully at the pan, it had already completely warmed up.

“Your breakfast is ready!” Giel noted.

“Finally.” Lord Finis encouraged himself.

He quickly sat on the chair behind the table. Giel momentarily held the sweat on her left hand; so she magically stretched her two right hands to get one plate from a wooden shelf that was stacked with several plates, even a fork and knife, gently stacking them both on the table beside her husband, like a gum. And one chicken already fits from the pan to the plate. Now Lord was very wisely grabbing his thick hands on the fork and knife to skip to start eating this breakfast. Even then, Giel thought about some sort of flaws between foods.

“Hmmmm... I may have unsuccessfully warmed up this chicken in every minutes relative to you rather hurry to work.” She vaguely refused. “In my opinion it is a little bit properly burned at all which I noticed in the effort.”

“Then throw it in the trash as you asked.” The Lord insisted on her. 

And then, on his belly, it starts to move like a bag with distorted badgers, and growls loudly like a beast, then with a proper act, it's all just moved by his baby in his womb. All two were astonished by the incomprehension, and were a little surprised.

“It seems to me that our baby won't let you throw away my breakfast while I'm eating them.” Lord Everglot said in amazement.

Gielintos hesitated.

**Author's Note:**

> It is timely to realize my couple that quickly feeds their children. This text tries to tire me.


End file.
